Gift
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Apa waktu tak dapat berjalan mundur?  Apa masa yang sudah lewat tak dapat diulang kembali?  Apa sesuatu yang sudah hilang tak dapat kami gapai kembali?    Surat pengunduran Rui; Harvest Moon - ave the Homeland


_Apa waktu tak dapat berjalan mundur?_

_Apa masa yang sudah lewat tak dapat diulang kembali?_

_Apa sesuatu yang sudah hilang tak dapat kami gapai kembali?_

_Dan apa... Kegagalan ini adalah sebuah akhir dari tempat keberadaan kami?_

_Tidak bisakah di hari spesial ini keajaiban terjadi?_

-Home-

Harvest Moon © Natsume

Gift © Ruise Vein Cort

Briyua Viss her Ryushe Akata

(Jangan diartikan! Hasilnya cuma bikin stress entar ^^)

Word's: 2043

-Home-

"Sekarang aku ucapkan... Selamat tinggal."

Kristal berwarna coklat pudar yang sebelumnya cerah kini terlihat hampa. Seolah tak ada lagi kehidupan di dalam sana. Sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi kiri pria berambut coklat itu dan gadis berambut pirang dikuncir tinggi melangkah pergi. Mengikuti sekumpulan penduduk lain yang akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Meninggalkan daerah yang sudah mereka diami selama ini.

"Maaf..." Hanya ada kata itu. Tak lebih.

Desa yang ditinggalkan. Desa yang akan berubah menjadi taman hiburan besar. Desa yang hanya menunggu waktu eksekusi. Dan... Penghuni hutan yang akan kehilangan tempatnya... Habitatnya.

Dulu Gwen berkata bahwa tak ada harapan bila Jack memang memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat ini. Tapi petani muda itu bersikeras bahwa ada cara agar mereka bisa tinggal di tempat ini. Bahwa ada cara agar pemerintah mau menghentikan rencana perusahaan besar itu. Memberi sedikit harapan pada mereka.

Lalu sekarang?

Harapan itu ada di mana?

Harapan itu hancur, musnah. Sudah tak tersisa dengan datangnya hari terakhir musim dingin. Dan pada awal musim semi nanti... Tanah yang sebelumnya hijau akan kehilangan pepohonan satu demi satu secara cepat...

-Home-

"Hanya perlu menunggu waktu terakhir..." Parsley berbisik pelan. Merasakan hembusan angin sepoi yang menyusuri sisi danau. Berlomba menuju ke tepian tempat pria itu berdiri bersama seorang petani muda yang menggerai rambut coklat panjangnya.

Jack tak menjawab. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam alur pemikiran yang—baginya—kini menjadi rumit. Hanya ada satu tahun waktu yang ia habiskan di tempat ini. Satu tahun untuk mengenal sekaligus mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir. Dan sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai sang surya menampakkan dirinya untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan semua misteri yang gagal ia tuntaskan. Permata yang tak dapat ia temukan di tanah subur Sugar Village.

"Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?" bisik petani itu. Menemukan kembali suara miliknya yang hilang semenjak rembulan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Menengadahkan kepala dan berusaha merekam kuat bagaimana kanvas hitam berhias manik penuh kilau sebagai pemandangan yang akan selalu dikenangnya.

"Entahlah... Mungkin Forget-Me-Not Valley... Volcano Town... Atau... Mengikuti _spora_ yang terbawa angin?" Terdengar begitu pasrah ia menjawab. Melemparkan satu atau dua batu kerikil ke tengah danau dan membuat riak air kecil di sana.

Sebagai peneliti tanaman seharusnya ia merasa _rileks _saat akan meninggalkan suatu lokasi menuju lokasi lain. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Tidak mungkin ia bisa melangkahkan kakinya pergi dengan perasaan dongkol pada perusahaan besar yang akan menghancurkan sebuah pulau dengan kekayaan _flora_ melimpah ruah. Ah... Bukan hanya _flora..._ Tapi _fauna_ juga.

Lagi keduanya diam. Meminta pada seorang dewa yang dipercaya dapat mengatur aliran waktu—Chronos—untuk memutar balikan waktu. Memberi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk mencari permata di antara batu mulia lainnya yang sangat berharga. Sebuah alasan agar mereka dapat tinggal di tempat ini untuk seterusnya. Dapat menciptakan lagi suasana damai yang selaras dengan alam. Kembalinya para penduduk yang sudah meninggalkan tempat ini delapan jam yang lalu.

"Apa kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Ada cairan bening dalam bola mata coklat Gwen tadi pagi..."

Parsley tertawa kecil. Berusaha mengimbangi tawa lirih yang mengalun dari bibir Jack. Membayangkan seperti apa kekosongan yang tersisa di dalam kristal milik gadis berambut pirang yang diikat tinggi itu. Apakah sama dengan kehampaan sepasang kristal tanah milik Jack yang ada di sampingnya saat ini?

"Dia pasti sangat terpukul."

"Bukan hanya dia... Tapi kau juga kan? Sekalipun kau hanya ada di sini tidak lebih dari empat musim."

"Ya... Kurasa begitu..."

Berhenti.

Pembicaraan sudah mencapai titik mati dan tak akan ada kalimat yang keluar dari dua pria muda yang hanya berjarak lima belas hari tersebut. Semua sudah berakhir.

Dengan perasaan suram pertani muda berjalan meninggalkan peneliti tanaman muda. Sementara yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali menatap riak air yang dibuatnya di tengah danau. Tidak masalah bila ia memenuhi dasar danau ini dengan bebatuan kecil—karena para akhirnya alat-alat berat akan memenuhinya dengan tanah, membuat genangan air besar di hadapannya hilang.

"Dasar... Bodoh!"

-Home-

Jack berhenti berjalan. Menghela nafas pelan seraya memperhatikan lahan yang dipenuhi oleh tanaman jagung, tomat dan _breadfruit _yang tumbuh subur dengan beberapa memiliki bakal buah atau bunga baru—di mana ia sadar tak akan ada kesempatan baginya untuk memetik buah-buah ranum yang akan dihasilkan.

Kemarin ia yakin bahwa masih ada suara ribut dari enam ayam-ayam—cukup—tua, empat sapi dewasa dan satu kuda memenuhi pertanian ini. Terkadang bersenandung dengan gonggongan anjing yang merasa terganggu dengan keributan mereka. Sebuah keadaan yang benar-benar dirindukannya kini. Hal yang tak mungkin terjadi lagi... Di tanah ini, di pertanian ini... Semua akan berubah, menjadi sesuatu dengan jutaan canda dan tawa di balik air mata para penghuni hutan yang kehilangan tempatnya.

Samar ia ingat. Saat masih kecil kakek pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya. Mendongeng akan mutiara-mutiara yang bersembunyi di balik hijaunya dedaunan hutan. Awalnya saat datang kemari ia ragu, tapi dengan ucapan dari Harvest Goddess dan Harvest Sprites ia menjadi yakin. Hanya saja mutiara yang dilihat oleh sang kakek menolak hadir dalam kehidupan sang cucu.

"Tidak adil," gerutu pria itu.

Dalam benaknya kembali terbayang wajah sendu para penduduk. Bagaimana mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Bagaimana semua keselarasan yang memberinya tempat—walau hanya—satu tahun ini terpecah. Mereka yang memberikan ia yang tak memiliki tempat sebuah alasan untuk ada.

Tak ada lagi kehidupan yang tersisa. Tak akan ada lagi. Berganti dengan permainan suara mesin-mesin buatan. Kehidupan bukan hanya tawa dan senang-senang belaka. Tapi kehidupan dan kebahagiaan adalah saat ketenangan menyapamu dari alam bebas yang tak tersentuh bersama misteri-misterinya.

Kini rembulan berada tepat di pertengahan kanvas.

Pergantian hari.

Satu Spring...

"_Happy birthday, useless guy_..."

-Home-

"Kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik."

Apa Jack punya nyali untuk berbalik dan melihat siapa yang tengah menyapanya saat ini? Apa ia bisa menerima senyuman dan tatapan kecewa dari wanita berambut ungu itu? Melihat hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat mengucap salam perpisahan pada para penduduk. Apa ia bisa menghadapinya? Walaupun ini adalah yang terakhir?

"Aku gagal." Hanya mendesis tanpa berbalik menatap lawan bicaranya. Mencengkram kuat pagar pembatas antara pertanian dan lautan lepas. "Aku gagal... Dan kegagalan itu adalah kado ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh dua." Tertawa.

Kado?

Ini kado terburuk yang pernah diterimanya. Dibandingkan mainan atau apapun benda yang terbungkus kertas-kertas cantik itu. Ini yang paling buruk. Benda yang dibeli dengan uang... Hadiah yang tak ingin diterimanya—karena ia hanya perlu kehadiran seseorang di hari jadinya. Sebuah kehangatan keluarga di saat pergantian tahun. Ia pernah mengalaminya sekali, bersama kakek dan nenek yang datang berkunjung dan memberinya dongeng selama satu hari penuh.

Sekarang saat ia percaya tahun ini akan berbeda, ia salah. Karena gagal... Ia tak mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya. Hanya kekecewaan berlebih dibandingkan tahun lalu saat ia mendapat harapan kecil mengenai tahun ini.

"Tapi Jack... Ini semua bukan tanggung jawabmu. Kau ti—"

"Kalian memepercayaiku untuk menyelamatkan tempat ini. Mencari harta karun istimewa di antara harta karun tak ternilai. Dan aku gagal!" Ia membentak.

Benar-benar kesal pada diri sendiri yang sudah menghancurkan semua _ekspetasi _yang tertuju padanya. Marah pada diri yang selalu gagal. Ia berharap akan ada yang menyalahkannya, tapi tak ada. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyalahkannya. Tak akan ada dan itu sangat membebaninya.

"Jack... Jangan murung begitu..."

Kali ini ia tak menjawab. Berbalik untuk menatap sosok yang menjaga keselarasan alam. Sosok yang selalu dikunjunginya sebelum matahari berada tepat di atas kepala. Berdoa agar harapannya terwujud.

"Bukankah kau tahu alasanku melakukan ini semua?"

Mendesah sesaat wanita itu menjawab, "Berharap tempat inilah yang akan menerimamu sampai akhir kehidupanmu nanti. Seperti kakekmu."

"Lalu kau memintaku untuk tidak murung saat harapanku berakhir tepat di hari ulang tahunku?" kali ini Jack mendesis tajam. Membuat ketiga Harvest Sprites yang ingin menghiburnya menjadi ciut dan bersembunyi di balik gaun Harvest Goddess. Merasa ragu apakah benar pria di hadapan mereka saat ini benar-benar Jack yang mereka kenal selama satu tahun ini?

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau menatap ke depan dan mencari di tempat lain..."

"...kalau soal itu aku sudah tahu..."

Jack merunduk dalam. Menghalangi Harvest Goddess untuk melihat pantulan dalam kristal coklatnya. Dan para Harvest Sprites merasa yakin bahwa ada titik-titik air bening yang jatuh ke atas permukaan tanah saat Jack kembali berbalik. Air mata?

"Jack..."

"Di sini... Harapanku kembali berakhir..."

Angin mendesir halus. Memainkan rambut coklat milik Jack yang tengah memperhatikan bagaimana sang surya terbit untuk terakhir kalinya. Mematung sesaat sampai akhirnya proses matahari terbit berakhir. Menyisa sosok yang kini memukul tanah berbatu dan menjerit pasrah.

Lagi...

Ia tak bisa mendapatkan hal yang ia harapkan. Tak bisa memberikan apapun pada mereka yang ia yakini dapat menerimanya. Tak dapat mewujudkan harapan kecil yang sempat tumbuh di hati wanita yang dicintainya.

Gagal. Gagal. Dan gagal.

Tak ada keberhasilan yang terjadi—pengecualian untuk _kau berhasil menghacurkan kebahagiaan lain._

"Goddess..." Flak memanggil lirih. Menengadahkan kepalanya dan memohon dalam diam.

Mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh sang kurcaci, wanita itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Aku akan meminta pada ayah... Berharap ia akan memaklumi keegoisanku."

"Ah... Terimakasih!"

-Home-

Sometimes Later

-Home-

"Apa kau percaya bahwa Harvest Goddess dapat mengabulkan segala macam permintaanmu?" Jack bertanya lirih. Mennebar bibit baru pada tanah yang masih becek akibat salju yang cair pagi ini.

Claire menaikkan alisnya. Menatap lekat pada sosok sepupu yang kini tinggal bersamanya semenjak setengah tahun yang lalu. "Aku percaya, hanya saja tidak semua permintaan akan terkabul," jawabnya pelan. Menaikkan bahunya sesaat sebelum menurunkannya dalam waktu singkat. "Kau punya permintaan ya?"

Senyuman kecil terukir di wajah Jack. Senyuman yang terbilang cukup kosong dan… Hampa. "Dapat kau katakan seperti itu."

Seolah tak menyadari bagaimana ekspresi sang sepupu—atau mungkin memang tidak—Claire meletakkan alat penyiram tanamannya di atas tanah. Mengabaikan setengah bagian lahan yang belum sempat disirami untuk berlari kecil pada pria bertopi biru itu.

"Boleh aku menebak?" pinta gadis itu antusias. Meloncat kecil beberapa kali sebelum berhenti saat sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh Jack. Dan dia berucap, "Kau ingin Popuri jatuh hati padamu bukan?"

Bukan rahasia lagi—dalam pandangan Claire—bahwa sepupunya ini memendam rasa pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Bukan sekali ia mendapati sepasang kristal tanah milik Jack memperhatikan Popuri dengan cukup _intens_ saat keduanya tengah berbelanja pakan ayam—hingga pada akhirya Claie berinisiatif meminta Jack untuk membeli pakan ayam sendiri agar ia dapat berbincang dengan Popuri lebih lama lagi.

Mendesah pelan, Jack sama sekali tidak mengerti darimana sepupunya itu dapat menyimpulkan hal seperti itu—walau jujur ia sadar bahwa perhatiannya pada Popuri cukup banyak dibandingkan dengan gadis lainnya.

"Aku tidak punya masalah dalam hal percintaan macam itu Claire…" desisnya kesal. Sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman bila Claire sudah membicarakan masalah cinta apalagi Popuri. "Dan berapa kali aku bilang? Aku. Tidak. Menyukai. Popuri."

"Heh…? Lalu apa?"

"Sebuah pesan."

"Ung… Pesan?" mengulang ucapan Jack.

Pinta yang cukup aneh. Untuk apa meminta Harvest Goddess menyampaikan pesan. Hanya pesan.

"Hem... Pesan pada wanita yang tidak kuketahui namanya."

Sekarang Claire merasa bahwa sepupunya ini harus diajak ke klinik dan diperiksa oleh Trent.

"Tadi pagi aku yakin tidak memasukkan bahan aneh ke dalam _sandwich, _atau kau memasukkan bumbu tambahan?" Ia tertawa lepas. Mengabaikan Claire yang sudah memasang mimik wajah yang biasa terlukis saat kau berhadapan dengan orang sakit jiwa tingkat akut.

"Bukan... Hanya saja aku merasa bahwa hari ini aku harus berterimakasih pada seseorang untuk kado ulang tahun yang entah apa aku tak tahu."

Senyum terkembang di wajah pria yang berulang tahun hari ini. Pria yang mencapai usia dua puluh dua tahun dan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan tanpa mengingat apa yang sebenarnya ia pernah dapatkan.

-Home-

"Dengan ini kau puas?"

Harvest Goddess mengangguk. Membungkukkan badannya di hadapan pria yang ia sebuat 'ayah'. Mengucap rasa berterimakasih puluhan kali—atau mungkin ratusan.

"—erima kasih sudah mengembalikan waktu. Terima kasih sudah membuat pria itu tidak pernah mendapatkan surat dari ayahnya. Terimakasih karena pria itu tak perlu mengunjungi Sugar Village. Terima kasih sudah membuat pria itu tak perl—"

Dan seterusnya. Dan seterusnya.

Entah mengapa sekarang Chronos justru berharap untuk segera memutar waktu dan menghalangi dirinya sendiri untuk mengabulkan permintaan sang 'putri'. Tapi... Tunggu... Apa ia bisa bertahan mendengarkan rengekan tanpa henti yang cukup... Memekakkan telinga?

Sudahlah... Setidaknya bila wanita itu sudah selesai membacakan daftar ucapan terima kasihnya ia akan berhenti. Lalu... Menetap pada danau kecil yang akan segera hilang oleh pembangunan.

-Home-

Fin

-Home-

Dan dengan ini Rui mengundurkan diri (Bows)

Karena dua hal Rui harus—terpaksa—meninggalkan FFn selama—maksimal—enam bulan.

Alasan 1: UN

Alasan 2: Ujian masuk Univ

Iya... Alasannya memang nggak penting banget.

Tapi tetep aja Rui nggak bisa mengabaikan alasan itu.

Jadi Rui mengajukan surat (?) pengunduran ini.

Atau lebih cocok sebagai surat pengajuan cuti?

Ah... Sudahlah.

Rui pamit dan undur diri.

Paling cepet Rui kembali empat bulan lagi ^^

-Home-

Mind to Review

Flame diterima sebagai kenang-kenangan :P

Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan tulis di tombol Ijo/Biru berikut

I I

I I

I I

V V

V

V

Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa pas Winter Jack bisa nanam dan bahkan ada yang hampir siap panen...

Tanya Natsume,

Kenapa di Save the Homeland hal itu bisa terjadi ^^

Ditambah itu tanaman sepanjang tahun nggak akan mati kecuali kena badai.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
